


we kiss and we keep busy

by still_i_fall



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, So imagine this, and thats the fic, apply that to harry too, remember when allie talked about not being able to sleep?, they cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: And sometimes, when they can't sleep in the summer, and the air is still warm even after the sun has set, it means laying outside and staring at the stars.-or allie and harry and sleepless nights





	we kiss and we keep busy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey back at again but with a really short fic this time.
> 
> Title from Lorde song Hard Feelings/ Loveless
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Allie can't sleep sometimes, and Harry can't sleep sometimes either. So together, will do things instead of sleeping. 

And that doesn't always mean sex. Sometimes it means sex, warm breaths and Harry's hands all over her body.

Neither minds it meaning sex. 

Other times it means talks in bed, his head under her chin, eyes closed. Talks about what life used to be in what it could have been. He misses his sister almost as much as she misses hers. 

Sometimes they'll talk about Cassandra, trade stories. They both used to live in her shadow and they both miss it. Harry misses the normality. Allie misses her sister. 

Sometimes it means baking cookies or just eating the cookie dough. Or it means playing video games, or board games, or reading books.

And sometimes, in the summer, when the air is still warm even after the sun has set, it means laying outside and staring at the stars.

That's they're favorite.

It's his favorite, because staring at the stars reminds him of being a kid, before everything turned to shit (but then unturned to shit when he got to know Allie, a lot of good things happened when he got to know Allie) and they're world turned upside down. It reminds him of the telescope on the deck at his grandparents house and his dad showing him different constellations.

Now it means laying on a blanket next Allie in the middle of the night when they should be asleep, and pointing up at the sky to show those same constellations to her. 

It's her favorite because all of them are her favorite; because there's something nice about taking a deep breath and relaxing with Harry. It's her favorite because it involves his hand holding hers and the smile on his face when he looks between her and the stars.

The stars may have moved a little bit, but they're still there, and they still look the same, and that's good enough for her. 

Harry and Allie might sometimes miss the world they grew up in and were suddenly taken from, but the long nights don't bother them anymore. Sleep doesn't seem to matter as much when they're together. Being together makes everything a lot easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Plan on writing a bunch more of these little ficlets so send me prompts either by commenting them or hmu on my [tumblr](in-my-head-i-do-everything-right.tumblr.com)


End file.
